Don't you remember me?
by Godspilla
Summary: I have finally made it back to central park zoo after being transferred to England. The only problem is that no-one remembers me! Can I jog their memories or will I be forgotten forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here I am with a hot off the press, brand new story! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except me, Godspilla! Duh! _**

****"yes! I'm finally here!" screamed a female penguin from inside a crate labelled: 'from: Chester zoo, England To: central park zoo, new York. Beware live animal inside.' The grumpy looking zookeeper Alice had the 'privilege' to carry this crate to the penguin habitat located at the centre of the zoo. A man's voice could be heard on the other end of Alice's zoo walkie-talkie. "hey Alice, how do you feel about having this trouble maker again?"

"again?" Alice asked. "we've only ever had the four penguins that we have now and they're enough trouble as it is, we've never had this penguin here before."

"sure we have, she was here about three years ago and stayed for six months before being transferred back to England 'cuz' the keepers at the zoo she came from didn't know that she was being transferred."

"ugh, your just confusing me so shut up a bit while I deal with her."

"suit yourself."

Alice finally put the crate down in the penguin habitat and muttered a few words like "oh great, another penguin." and "i'm so gonna get Steve for messing with me."** ( I decided to call the guy on the other end of the walkie-talkie Steve)**

Skipper was the first penguin to emerge from the HQ, he was about to open up the crate when it burst open, revealing a female penguin with light brown eyes and oddly enough long brown hair. Skipper was about to say something when the penguin from the crate ran and launched herself at skipper, giving him a hug that knocked him off of his feet. "Skipper! I'm home! I finally made it back to new York!" the penguin exclaimed. Just then the other three members of skippers team came out from under the fish bowl to see what all the commotion was about. She also ran and hugged them. "kowalski! Rico! Private! I'm back!" much to her dismay, the penguins just looked confused rather than excited as she had expected.

"I couldn't help but noticing that everyone else is getting the hugs except de king which is unexceptable!" all heads whipped towards Julien as he waltzed into the penguin habitat accompanied by Maurice and mort."but your majesty, You hate being touched!" reasoned Maurice.

"yes but if everyone else is getting de hugs then shouldn't de king-" Julien was interrupted by the female penguin enveloping Julien in a hug. "I never thought that I would be this happy to see you!"

"I am being pleased that I am getting de hugs but who is this girly penguin?"

"what do you mean?" she asked looking worried and confused.

"we mean that we have no idea who you are." skipper answered. Her mouth hung open so wide that she looked like a snake unhinging its jaw.

"Don't you remember me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter will have more info about the new penguin. R&R!**

**Ps: thoughts are in italics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM**

**My Pov**

**_"don't you remember me?"_**

**__**"I'm sorry but we don't." apologised private. _How can they not remember me? I could have sat down and cried but I had to keep calm. _

_"_ooh! I'll jog your memories!" _hm, where to start? "I'_m Godspilla but you sometimes call me spilla for short. I was a human but I was turned into a penguin about four years ago for unknown reasons, I lived at Chester zoo in England, hence my British accent, before transferring myself here so I could see the world. I stayed here for six months before my old zookeepers found out that I was missing, they took me back to England and I stayed there for three years until I could come back. Oh and I have a brother called Clemson, he's a lemur." I had basically told them my life story from when I became a penguin.

"what! Clemson is your brother?!" skipper did a spit take with the cofee that had 'magically' appeared.

"how?" private asked. "he's a lemur and you're a penguin!"

rico said something that no-one could comprehend which I dismissed as a 'what?!'

"well Clemson isn't really my brother but he and his mum were transferred to Chester zoo from America when I was turned into a penguin, his mum looked after me before she was transferred back to America and I haven't seen him since."

" so are you evil too?" asked kowalski.

"no, not entirely although I do pull pranks a lot." I was bored of being asked all these questions again, all the lemurs had left by now.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you missy." skipper said to me, narrowing his eyes into slits. I just laughed.

"that's exactly what you said to me when I first came here!"

The sky clouded over as soft rain began to pour down onto the fake iceberg. "c'mon then, let's go in." skipper said. We all jumped into the secret HQ. _It was just as I remembered it, even my old bunk was still there. _

"rico!" skipper ordered. "we need a fith bunk."

"no it's ok, my old bunk is still there." I climbed to the top of the ladder to the top bunk which was encased in spiders webs, I brushed them away.

We all climbed into our bunks when I had a thought;_ when I lived here I met everyone in the zoo, surely someone remembers me. Ooh! Marlene is bound to remember me, we were like best friends! As soon as one person remembers me then everyone will!_

__The lights were switched off creating total darkness except for the faint glow of private's lunacorn doll. Seconds later I heard the sound of four penguins snoring accompanied by the pitter patter of rain.

"tomorrow I will find someone who remembers me then everyone will remember me and everything will go back to normal. I just wish they would recognise me." I mumbled to myself. However, litte did I know that the four penguins snoring had turned to three and a certain tall and smart penguin had heard everything that I had said.

Shortly after, I fell asleep, leaving kowalski awake and thinking about what he had heard.

**Thanks for reading now do me a favour and review! I don't mind if it is criticism just make sure it's constructive!**

**Bye! Godspilla is out, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it been so long I'll try to update more regularly now. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great! **

**disclaimer: I don't own PoM :(**

* * *

**My PoV**

I woke up to the sound of the guys snoring, it took me a while to realise that I was in New York and not in England. I checked the time; 8:00am, perfect, if I remember correctly today is their day off so they should be getting up at about 9:00am. Jumping out of bed, I placed a pillow underneath the blanket so that they wouldn't realise that I was gone. I silently slipped out of the HQ and into the fresh morning air. Most of the animals were just waking up, I decided to go see Marlene first as she's the one who is most likely to recognise me.

I strolled along the paths in the zoo and took in the familiar surroundings, filled with forgotten memories, I smiled as I thought of all the fun times I had at this zoo. I shook my head as if getting rid of all distractions, I had to focus on my plan, my solo mission. You see, if I had waited for the guys to wake up and come with me, if no one remembered me then I'd look like an idiot, but if I went on my own then they would never know!

As I aproached the otter habitat I saw marlene come out of her 'cave.'

"Marlene!"

"Spilla?!" She said as she ran over to me.

"Yup!" I replied.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Where did you go?"

"I was transferred back to england but I finally transferred myself back here!"

"do the penguins know your here?"

"yeah, but they don't remember me, I arrived yesterday."

"what do you mean they don't remember you?"

"what I mean is they have no idea who I am!"

"How?!"

"I haven't a clue but I'm going to find out if anyone else in the zoo remembers me or if its just them."

**At the HQ**

The other four penguins had just woken up and were going about their usual business, Private had turned the Lunacorns on, Skipper was getting his fish coffee, Rico was planning some serious kabooming and Kowalski was heading off to his lab, when he had an idea.

"Skipper, I feel bad for spilla, I heard her say that she was going to ask around the zoo to see if anyone remembers her and if we don't remember then its not likely that anyone else will. I think we should get everyone in the zoo to pretend that they remember her until they really do."

"but kowalski, I don't trust her, she could be a spy for blowhole, we've probably never met her and that's just her cover story, that's why we don't recognise her. Besides I keep I record if everyone I meet on the Skipper's Log."

"but-"

"no buts."

kowalski hung his head and slumped off towards his lab, Private and Rico who had heard the whole thing went over to Kowalski.

"I feel bad too." Private whispered. "lets do your idea."

"Great, you and Rico can go get everyone in the zoo together and I'll set up a distraction for Skipper, I'll meet you in the zoovenier shop." Kowalski whispered back. "Got it." Private confirmed, he and Rico managed to leave the HQ without alerting Skipper whilst Kowalski started to come up with a distraction. "hey Skipper, why don't you check through your records to make sure that we really don't know her." Kowalski suggested.

"no it's ok, I know we don't."

"But what if she's someone we do know in disguise?!"

" ooh, maybe, I'd better check just in case." Skipper said, his paranoia taking over. He waddled off to get the the recorder. Kowalski was long gone by the time skipper had found it.

**My PoV**

Marlene and I worked our way around the zoo, asking each and every animal if they remembered me, most of them said that they did and those who didn't said that I looked familiar or that they'd seen me before. It was nice to know that I wasn't completely forgotten. However, it sorta made things worse as I now knew that everyone except my best friends new who I was, something wasn't right.

We were coming the the last animals, the lemurs, they seemed to be confused when I arrived but you never know.

"Hey Julien." I called over to him.

"Dat is KING Julien, and who is speaking to me?" he turned around to face me. "oh it's de girly penguin, hey, where did you be going?"

"you remember me?!"

"Yes, I am knowing of everyone who is being in my kingdom."

**Meanwhile in the zoovenier shop**

"shhhhhhhhhh! Be quiet or you'll wake-"kowalski was cut of by everyone talking again. The animals were saying things like; "where's skipper?",

"why have they called this meeting?" And

"how long is this going to take?"

Eventually, Rico stuck his flipper in his mouth and made an ear piercing whistle. Kowalski continued "listen, we've got a new penguin in our habitat who claims to know us and to have been living here before, however we don't recognise her. So, if we don't recognise her then you definitely won't so we're asking you to pretend to remember her until we actually do."

"Her name's Godspilla." Private added. Everyone then proceed to all talk to the three penguins at once. "We remember her." Mason said.

" hey yo, she came to us this morning asking about this." Bada added.

"Joey knows her too."

"What?!" Private exclaimed. "how come we don't remember her but you do?" All the animals shrugged their shoulders.

"What's going on here then?" Skipper questioned as he marched into the zoovenier shop.

**My PoV**

"bye guys!" I called out to the lemurs as Marlene and I walked out of their habitat.

"hmm, does the zoo seem quite empty to you?" Marlene asked.

"yeah, it does." I looked at all the empty habitats around me and came to a conclusion. "they might be having a meeting in the zoovenier shop." Sure enough, as we came to face the shop we could hear all the voices coming from inside. We made our way to the front of the crowd just in time to hear Skipper say. "We can't trust Spilla, for all we know she could have brainwashed them all."

"oh yeah, I brainwashed the entire zoo." I replied sarcastically. "you're more likely to be the brainwashed ones!"

"what?! I bet your a spy working for dr blowhole, ooh no your evil brother Clemson! You've probably brainwashed the entire zoo to believe your cover story in hope that we'd believe it too. But you know what, we're not buying it."

"FYI, Skippy, I haven't seen my brother in years, I don't even know how to brainwash someone, I'd probably have to use one of Kowalski's inventions to do that and-"

"Of course! You've stolen one of Kowalski's inventions to brainwash them! I've got you now! Kowalski, check that all your inventions are still at the HQ, I bet one's missing!" With that Skipper slid off with the other three following him but with much less urgency. "And don't call me Skippy!"

* * *

**How was that? Good? to make up for not updating quickly I've done a big chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Review and I'll update soon!**

**Godspilla's out, PEACE! :)**


End file.
